Royal Palace of Oz
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Royal Palace of Oz aka "The Emerald Throne Room" or "Royal Chamber", is a fictional element invented by L. Frank Baum, author and creator of the Oz legacy. In Baum's later Oz books, the palace also becomes simply known as "Ozma's Chambers". The palace of Oz stands in the exact center of the Emerald City being it's imperial capital building which was built for the Wizard in his honor while he ruled over the Land of Oz. During his reign, very few people we're ever permitted to enter his palace as Oz did not want anyone finding out about his Humbug ways. However, When the Wizard finally left in his hot-air Balloon after the arrival of Dorothy Gale and his eventual discovery, he left the Scarecrow in charge during his absence to take over the Royal Throne and Rule as the King of the palace and city while he was gone. The Scarecrow was then the official Monarch of the Land of Oz all up until Glinda the Good Witch of the South found the long lost Princess Ozma, daughter of Fairy Queen Lurline and mortal king Pastoria. This forced the Scarecrow to resign as ruler and he was happy to do so, for Oz had finally found it's last surviving member of royal blood. Ozma was immediately put in her proper place as the rightful ruler and child Queen of Oz. The palace of Oz now belongs to Princess Ozma and is her official home which is always guarded by the Soldier with the Green Whiskers. Many other magic characters from other fantasy lands outside of Oz, have visited the Royal Palace for banquets or celebrations such as Santa Claus who attended Ozma's Birthday. Santa sat at a table with the Princess that was lavished with many good foods and treats. During his stay Ozma loaned him the Sawhorse so he could travel around the city and see the sights. (The Road to Oz). Baum's Description The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Palace of Oz is indeed a noble and elegant place, so elegant infact that no other place in the entire world has come close to it's great magnificence. The building itself is far more luxurious compared to all of the other pretty buildings of the city and is vast and detailed in architecture having countless rooms. The Palace is also the tallest and biggest tower in Oz, being of more than ten stories. Eveything is decorated from the inside out, studded in emeralds and other precious gems that sparkle and glitter so brightly in the sun it could easily blind one if not careful. Inside of the royal Palace is dozens of giant crystal chandeliers that light up the long hallways. The Palace has giant windows with curtain draperies of velvet and lined with braided gold or silver tassels that dangle to the ground. Most of the walls are all mirrored as well as the floors which remain spotless. There are velvet sitting chairs all about, oil paintings of Oz's history hung up along the walls. Carved statues of Oz's most important people stand in the halls and tall porcelain vases are at every corner holding fresh flower bouquets or long peacock feathers arranged inside. The grand staircase is carpeted thick with velvet and the walkways are of the finest smooth polished marble. The room itself is an immense giant chamber with an extremely high domed roof of stained glass that is beautifully painted. Oz's Imperial Throne Chamber... The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Throne of Oz stands on a high Imperial pedestal above the ground that is gracefully lead by several steps carpeted in velvet and has soft embroidered cushions upon it. The chair itself is made of incredibly thick solid gold incrusted with enough precious gems and rare stones to stock a dozen American jewelry stores. At both sides of the great throne there are large cushion pillows placed on the floor, reserved for the Cowardly Lion and his good animal friend the Hungry Tiger. Both are there to sit and protect to guard Princess Ozma from any attack, but it is said that it`s useless because nobody with a beating heart would attack Ozma because all of the people in Oz love and adore her unconditionally. There is also a second little throne chair for her royal highness Dorothy Gale, who Ozma invited to live in Oz forever and made her an offical Princess, which stands at Ozma's feet. Another small chair like Dorothy's and also covered in gems, is usually placed below the other two chairs and is reserved for either the Scarecrow or Tin Woodman. In the throne room there is also a big balcony of green polished marble that overlooks the entire city below. The balcony is said to be so large thst a whole orchestra can comfortably play music for the royal court of Oz when royal balls, banquets or other celebrations are held on special occasions such as Birthdays. On this balcony are electric fountains that light up at night and spray green purfumed fragrance of water so high into the air it nearly touches the Palace ceiling. There are lots of busy servents and helpers who happily take care of the Palace, such as Jellia Jamb the Emerald City maid. Dorothy Gale is very found of Jellia who worked there long before Ozma was put back in her place, when the wizard was still ruling. Everything inside the building is clean and presentable for Ozma, her royal court or visiting guest. Royal Gardens Outside, there are many marble wall gardens on the Palace grounds that are richly covered in ivy and vines. Flowers of all colors and kinds bloom amoung the paths. The gardens have glass roofs to let in the sunshine so the plants can grow. It is said that Ozma has her very own secret rose garden and giant water fountains with swans swaimming inside and lilly pads afloat. Bird baths are placed about for the birds who fly into the royal gardens and green marble benches are around to sit at to admire the scenery. Ozma is very found of her private garden, for it is where she goes to meditate and seek peace or simply just spend time with Dorothy, who is also her best friend. The Emerald City of Oz. In her Royal garden, are the most attractive blossoming flowers that have ever grown and there are luscious fruit that glitters in tress which are as tall as any of the buildings in the Emerald City. At the rear of the Palace is a stable decorated with pearls and emeralds, the home of the Sawhorse. And a royal chicken coop that is also adorned in fancy jewels. For Billina the yellow hen of Kansas lives and looks after her baby chicks all named Dorothy, after Dorothy Gale. Royal Suites Every resident and regular guest has a private apartment suite which contains both a dressing and sitting room and a bed chamber. The dressing room is filled with beautiful clothing and accessories of the finest jewlery and a vanity is placed in the middle of the room with creams, powders, hair brushes and purfume or cologne bottles. The sitting room has lots of expensive antique furniture and other attractive nic-nacs and decor. There are bookshelves filled with hundreds of books about every subject imaginable and flowers are placed in all the windows. In the middle of the sitting room is a water fountain of green perfumed water. Delicious cakes and rich treats are laid out on silver or golden platters which are placed with fresh food daily. Dorothy has a suite filled with her hearts desires such as dresses fit for only a princess, expensive china dolls and books with funny pictures. In the bed chambers contain the most softest canopy beds in the world that are covered in satin, velvet and silk sheets and stuffed feathered pillows. Uncle Henry and Aunt Em also were given suites when the two came to live permanently in Oz forever and become immortal like Dorothy, after they became bankrupt and could no longer afford to keep the Kansas farm. They have everything they admire in they're rooms also. Oz History of the Palace: The Royal Palace was first introduced in Baum's first Oz book. Whe a little girl from a farm.in Kansas named Dorothy Gale is swept away the land of Oz via cyclone, she must seek out the Wizard who lives in the Throne Room in the Emerald City. After Dorothy killed the Wicked Witch of the West under the Wizard's command, she and her comrades found out that the Wizard was Humbug. In the end of he story, when the Wizard leaves Oz just as he came, the Scarecrow temporally becomes the official King of the city and it's citizens. The Royal Palace of Oz-1939 The Palace has been adapted on screen in many versions of the Oz stories. Most notably in the 1939 classic The Wizard of Oz. In this version the throne room is guarded by the Soldier with the Green Whiskers who also is a messenger for the Wizard, who never allows non citizens to enter inside of the Emerald City, or allow anyone to ever see him. But the Wizard makes an exception for Dorothy and her friends once it is known that she is wearing the Ruby Slippers. The throne chamber is found at the end of a long and lightly dimmed arched hallway, the room itself is all green. The throne chair is placed on a pedestal of many high steps and in the background is a giant green organ that shoots out hot, flaming fire balls and green smoke into the air. Return to Oz 1985 In Disney's 1985 cult classic Return to Oz, the throne chamber is taken over by vain and evil Princess Mombi during most of the film as she changes it from a throne room to her own personal bed and sitting chambers filled with a collection of beautiful heads to wear. Here, the look of the throne room is more faithful to Baum's description of the interior design of mirrored walls and floors and giant chandeliers. In the end of the film, Dorothy Gale finally wishes everything back to normal again after defeating the Nome King. And the Throne Room is taken over by the beautiful Princess Ozma, who is the rightful ruler of Oz. Oz the Great & Powerful In Disney's 2013 movie Oz the Great and Powerful, Evanora a sister Witch to Glinda and Theodora, resides in the royal chambers before Oscar Diggs defeated her after discovering that she was in fact a Wicked Witch all along. The look of the throne room changed back to a more closer, almost identical look from the MGM musical. Background In her books, Ruth Plumly Thompson often calls Ozma's palace a "castle" — which is not the same thing. Kenneth Gage Baum gives the royal palace a lightning-powered clock called the Metachron that controls time in Oz. (The Dinamonster of Oz) Category:Locations *